


Indiana Jones and the Space Boy

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is going to be a bumpy ride, What Have I Done, and...stuff, full of bull whips, get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones never thought he would have to do an impromptu surgery on his dining room table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“R2, course the plot back to Hoth. Han will throw a tantrum if we do not get back soon.” Luke chuckled, thinking of the older male. Luke’s life had been a roller coaster since meeting the Corellian. Up and down, up and down; back and forth he went, Han tugging him along the entire way. Han took up the job of role model for Luke. No one else saw the passion and the good inside the smuggler. Luke only saw that. Sooner or later, they found themselves entangled with Princess Leia and the rebellion force. Who would have thought that would happen to a country bumpkin like Luke Skywalker? If he had not walked into that shady cantina in Mos Eisley, the two would have never met. It gave him a reason to thank his Uncle and Aunt for being so unobservant. Luke had always wanted to get off Tatooine. It just so happened he got his chance with Han. Luke would never be able to truly express his thanks. Nor truly express his feelings towards the Corellian. 

“What do you mean you can’t? Come on R2, don’t joke ar-“

The sudden shake of Luke’s X-Wing caused him to stop speaking. It hadn’t shook like that since he was landing on Dagobah. He had found later while inspecting the ship it was caused by all the organic material on the planet. The conscious population was small, but the flora and fauna more than made up for it.

“What system are we in?”

The little astro-mech droid beeped at him. It was shriller than normal, indicating confusion.

“Solar? Yes I know we are near a star, which is why I asked.” 

Once again, R2 only responded with a high pitched squeal. The shaking only continued, causing Luke to check all of his monitors. There was nothing wrong with the mechanics of the ship. Yet, the wailing and beeping continued. The shaking nearly rattled Luke’s helmet off.

“R2, what is the nearest planet with livable conditions?” He would need to land before his X-Wing dropped him from space by force. R2 quickly blinked the screen to show what the planet was. “Earth. Only .28 AU’s? Good. Get ready to land.” He flicked the switches above him to start the braking process. Physically, the ship jolted; indicating the slower speed he had just entered. “Any life forms that I need to worry about?” He questioned the droid again. The two continued on through space, flying into Earth’s general area. Luke saw the planet’s moon come into view. It was a rather plain thing, rocky and craterous. “Humans? That is strange. I wonder why the alliance has not made contact with them. Or even the Empire for that matter.” Strange to hear of a planet of humans that have not been contacted by either group yet. Considering how fast the Empire moved to take over planets, Luke thought they were slacking when it came to Earth.

Another jolt from the X-Wing caused Luke to curse. He saw the green and blue of the planet and realized the problem. Just like Dagobah, Earth was causing his ship to go haywire. All the organic material and life forms on the planet messed with his systems. It would end up being safer for him to just land and then take off again. Less chance of him passing Earth and then crashing onto an uninhabitable planet. But his plan was quickly destroyed when his speed picked up again. The braking system was overridden. “Shit, R2, get ready for a hot landing.” They were going into too fast. He would have to crash the ship and hope that neither he nor the X-Wing took too much damage. 

Like a meteor, his ship screamed through the layers of the atmosphere. Having never been on Earth, he was amazed by how thick the atmosphere was. That had to have been why the planet was so densely inhabited. 

Luke suddenly realized he was not going to hit water like he had been hoping. He was heading straight for a grassy landing of sorts. His heart started to beat faster. In the time that he had been piloting, he had never crashed landed on a solid surface like that. Just at Dagobah, it had been in a swamp. In an attempt to get out his ship before it crashed, he jostled with the harness that held him to the pilot’s seat. However, he was too late.

“Shit!” Luke yelled when the craft hit the ground, smacking his helmeted head against the control stick. The front tip of his X-Wing dug into the grassy ground and kicked up giant chunks of dirt into the window. Since he had attempted to get the harness off of himself, his body was loose. Once the ship hit some sort of root or rock underneath the grass, he was thrown from the front port window. Around and around he went, rolling away from the debris. Unfortunately when his body had hit the ground, a large chunk of the outer hull pierced through his flight suit and into his stomach. The pain was immediate. It seared like nothing he had ever experienced. “Oh! Ah!” He shook once he finally came to a stop. The amount of sweat pouring from his skin caused the eye guard to fog up so he pulled it off of his wet scalp with quite a bit of difficulty. 

Everything hurt. Stars above did it hurt. Luke was on his side, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Shit!” He whimpered when trying to pull the piece from his stomach. The pain was far too great for him to do it himself. He tried to push up on his hand and look around, but his arm gave way. Luke was too weak to do anything but cry and whimper on the ground. What made it worse, the star of the system was beating down upon the planet’s surface. It was only making the pain in his stomach worse, especially since his flight suit was so thick. Luke’s thick eyelashes caught droplets of sweat as he laid back down onto the soft grass. 

I just need to think. I can’t panic. I have to take a second to calm down. Luke thought as he continued to sweat, bleed, and cry. Everything hurt so badly. He flipped onto his back, too tired to keep himself up on his side.

Right when a dark haze took hold of Luke’s consciousness, a figure came running towards him. The voice was hopefully familiar. It was a man. When the face came into view, Luke felt like crying.

“Han.” 

~’~

“Curse this damnable heat.” Indiana muttered, pinning his clothing up on the line. It was unfortunate that he lived by himself out of town, but he liked the quiet. Being a professor only gave him so much time away from all the brats. That was probably why he ended up buying the hunk of junk a while back. “Curse my laundry.” Indy sighed. As much as he loved living and being by himself, he hated doing all the chores around the house. Well, he did not do all of them. He did the things he needed to survive. His mother would scream bloody murder if she saw the amount of old books and dust strewn about. 

It just was not high in his priorities. Between teaching and just about everything else in his life, he could live with a little clutter and dust. 

The laundry however. “Damn.” He groaned picking up a pair of his pants. A laundry pin in his mouth, two in his hand, and the pants in the other; he looked like a regular house wife. It had to be done though. Especially with an expedition occurring soon. Archeological discoveries waited for no one. Of course being THE Indiana Jones, he would have to be the first one to get it as well. 

His mind wondered, attempting to not think about the heat as he finished up the laundry. Piece by piece, he finally finished; grabbing the basket and heading over to the water pump. The heat gave him an excuse to douse himself in water and not get reprimanded for it. Indiana remembered when he was young he loved to play in any sort of collected water source. There had been a creek in his back yard that he would spend hours upon hours roaming in. “Good times.” He chuckled while placing the basket down. He peeled his sticky shirt off of his sweating chest and went to pumping out cool water. Another bonus to living on such a remote farm was living over an aquifer. Some of the cleanest, crispiest water was pumped up from the well. Once he got it streaming fast enough from the spigot, he cupped his hands together and splashed water onto his heated skin. The glorious sensation cooled him down almost instantaneously. 

For a while, he just stood outside, enjoying the fact he could hear no city noise. There were no honking horns or shouting men and women. It was just… quiet. The creek that ran through the farm was faint, but still audible. Then there were the birds chirping. Indiana thought that it would be a great place to retire to once he got too old.

That is, until a giant explosion sounded from the opposite side of the field. His head whipped over to the direction and saw a burning pile of…what was that? Metal? For a few moments, he thought about running to his house and calling the authorities. 1935 was a turbulent year. Having just returned from the orient and all the problems he had faced there, he wanted nothing to do with any suspicious looking things. This was as suspicious as it came. Indiana wanted no more surprises in his life. But when he inspected the wreckage for another moment, he saw movement a couple of feet from the fire.

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed, running towards the shaking person. It was a plane crash. Something in him, something that was strong enough to take control, told him not to let this person die. He had to help them. Indiana was taught to help others growing up, a part of the reason why he became a professor. 

When he was close enough and heard the sobbing from the person, his heart gave a beating tug. 

The man, no he was a kid; the kid was blond. His hair was damp from sweat, just like the rest of his body. He was wearing some sort of pilot’s jump suit that was bright orange in color. The jump suit was quickly turning darker in color from all the moisture on the boy’s skin. That tan color his skin probably had was quickly turning paler as Indiana knelt down beside him. What concerned him the most though was the giant chunk of sheet metal sticking out of the young man’s stomach. The blood was not pouring out of it like most open wounds. Indy knew, he knew that if he took that piece of metal out, the kid would bleed out in 3 minutes tops. 

When he grabbed the kids face and turned it towards himself, he heard a tiny whisper from the kids full lips. 

“Han.” 

Whatever that meant, he would find out later; when he had saved the kid from dying. So with as much care as he could, he picked up the kid and started back towards his house. Already in his head, he was running through the things he would need to sew him up once he pulled the metal out of his stomach. Indiana knew it would be hard for him to do considering he was only a doctor in the sense that he had a doctorates degree; but he knew that the kid would not survive a drive all the way to the hospital. He would have to suture him up on his kitchen table. 

It was not exactly how he thought his day would go when he woke up to do laundry.

He would have to just think about that at a later time. Indy finally, gently, walked through the back door with the sweating boy in his arms. The blond was mumbling incoherently as he walked to the kitchen and placed the kid on a part of the table. With both of his hands free, he brushed all the books to the floor and moved the kid so he was fully on the table.

“Wait right there kid. I will be right back.” Indiana said with uncertainty laced into his voice. He quickly made his way around the house to collect all the supplies he would need. Old towels, water, alcohol, bandages, needle, and string. He cringed at how much pain the poor kid would be in when an idea popped into his head. Indy ran to the dining table, set everything up, then ran back to his room. In his hands when he came back out was a thick leather belt that he had gotten the previous Christmas. Never having used it, he grinned that he finally found someone that would; even though it was under such horrifying circumstances. “Sorry about this kid. Open your mouth.” When the blond did not respond, Indy pulled the body closer to the side of the table and grabbed his chin. Obviously the kid was in shock, unable to do anything other than mumble, groan, and whimper. So Indiana took matters into his own hands, literally.

He reached up and gently pulled the kids mouth open. It kept falling shut so he quickly stuck the leather into his mouth. To get his attention, he gently slapped the kid’s cheek, showing for the first time his eyes. 

Indiana Jones had never seen such blue eyes in his life.

“Bite down. It is going to hurt like hell in a couple of minutes.” He knew the kid had no idea what he was doing, but he felt the need to narrate the entire process. Perhaps it helped with his nerves, he did not know. “I am going to cut off your suit. I do not want it to get into your wound any more than it probably has.” Indy’s own hands were incredibly still as he slid the scissors over the kids chest. Bit by bit, creamy skin was exposed. It was dripping wet with a strange mixture of blood and sweat. When he peeled the jump suit back far enough to expose the impaled area, he cringed. It was worse than he had expected, far deeper than he was hoping. The edges around the wound were turning a pink color, similar to the splotches from the tension in his body that had spread across his chest. “Shit.” It was barely a whisper, but somehow the kid heard it. From behind the belt, he kept saying that name, ‘Han’, over and over again. It only got worse when tears started to stream down his face once again. 

“You came for me. I love you Han. I love you.” Indy grimaced. The kid obviously thought he was someone else. And the sad thing he was, he was definitely not going to love him after what he was about to do.

“Bite down really hard kid.” Indiana said while moving a chair behind the blond head. He pulled the sweaty, bare arms behind his head and curled the small hands around the wooden rods. “You are gonna want to hold onto this as well. Take a deep breathe.” Indiana himself wanted to scream when he tipped the bottle of alcohol over the piece of medal. He watched in fascinated horror as right when it hit the kid’s skin, he let out such a blood curdling scream Indy could hear it through the thick leather. 

Expletives that would make a sailor blush flew from the boy’s mouth as tears continued to stream down from his beautiful blue eyes.

After pouring a bit more onto his stomach, Indiana placed the bottle to the side and grabbed some of the old towels. Next was the hard part. Actually getting the metal out of the kid.

Once the blonds back stopped arching to its highest peak, Indiana peeled his iron grip off the wooden spindles of the chair. He held the profusely sweating hands in his far larger ones.

“I am going to need you to help me kid. I am going to pull this piece of metal out of your stomach,” fear bloomed into those blue eyes. He started to shake his head and sob, but Indy quickly grabbed his chin; holding the soft cheeks in his hands. “You have to help me kid, or you are going to end up septic shock.” The confusion was obvious, but Indy just pressed the towels into the blonde’s hands anyways. “I am going to pull this out. Right when I do that, I need you to put this onto the wound to hold back the bleeding. Hold it down as hard as you can. Blink if you understand me.” The kid blinked his thick eyelashes. Good. Indy thought. He would be as quick as he could be, not wanting the guy to have to go through more pain that necessary. “On the count of three.” He heard the kid sobbing as he counted down. “Three!” He ripped it from the boy’s stomach. Indy had never heard that noise in his entire life. But through the severe pain the kid was obviously experiencing, he was able to press the towels down with severely shaking hands. He was wailing behind the leather strip clamped between his teeth.

As quickly as he could, Indiana threw the metal slab to the side and threaded the sting into the needle. Then, he grabbed the cloth from Luke’s shaking hands. With the needle and thread set to the side, he grabbed some of the water and brought it to the blonde’s quivering lips. His big blue eyes stared up at him.

“You are doing great kid. Just a little while longer. You got to stay with me. Drink some water. Slowly.” Indy tipped the bowl gently, holding the cloth down onto the wound as he did so. The stream that poured into the kid’s mouth was slow; Indy watching his adam’s apple bob up and down as he took in the liquid. Of course, he spewed some up, still sobbing from the pain; but nothing that concerned Indy too much. 

Once he thought the bleeding had relatively slowed enough, Indy pulled the cloth away and picked up the needle and thread. “Once again kid, take deep breathes. Try to keep your breathing as even as possible. Do not worry if you pass out, I will be right here.” Taking a deep breathe himself, Indiana pushed the needle into one side of the opening. The kid, again, screamed from behind the thick leather. Indiana could feel the fluttering heartbeat through the kid’s skin as he worked on sewing up his wound. Stitch by agonizing stich, totally covered in blood, Indy worked until he was done. He glanced up at the blond and saw that his eyes had shut, but his chest was still rising and falling. 

Satisfied that he had done at least a half way decent job, Indy quickly went running around his house to put away all the stuff he needed to. When he entered back into the dining room, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. 

Blood had splattered every. The hardwood floor underneath the table had a puddle of the red liquid. Even the kid’s hair was streaked in blood.

“Jesus Christ.” Indiana groaned, getting ready for the long day that was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1207.photobucket.com/user/Sushi-sensei/media/Fics/ETf.jpg.html)

Indiana Jones liked his sleep. He liked it probably more than an average person would. When you taught a bunch of kids, it kind of came with the job. 

So the fact he was still awake, smoking a cigarette on his back porch at five in the morning, just as the sun was coming up; something was majorly wrong. Indy groaned, the sky still grey. For some reason, the day was deciding to be cool. Like it could not have been this temperate the day before.

After having walked back into the dining room yesterday afternoon, Indy gently wrapped the blond kid’s midsection. Even though he had stitched up the wound, he did not want it to bleed too badly if the stitching popped. Once he thought it was secure enough, he moved him to the one extra room he had in his house. There was no doubt in Indiana’s mind that the kid would be terrified to where he was when he woke up. But at least he was going to wake up, there was always that.

“Damn. That threw a wrench into my plans.” Indiana muttered as he finished off his cigarette and placed it into the ash tray he had on the small table beside him. There was a quiet caw in the distance as a bird soared over head. “I can’t wait too long. Nurhachi needs to be delivered or they are gonna come after.” It was all a process. Him talking to himself, it made it easier to think things through. Like how the hell he was going to get Emperor Nurhachi’s remains to Lao Che. He could set the kid up with some tools, let him fix his ship. The kid would be gone before he even got back from China. 

For some reason that Indy really did not want to think about, that idea did not sit right with him. He thought of the sobbing and bleeding blond, crying out to this ‘Han’ character he thought he was. While he laid upon Indiana’s dining room table, he looked so feminine, so delicate. It kicked Indy’s stupid possessive and protective instincts into gear. This was one of the few times he actually cursed his damn upbringing. For some strange reasons, his parents had taught him to be an open minded, well rounded gentlemen. Those teachings just stuck with him through his life. So here he was, having an already decided debate with himself on what to do with the… strange kid in his guest room. 

If he were to come with him to Shanghai, Indy would have to get him a suit. There was no way that he would fit into one of Indy’s own, not unless he had one from 10 years ago. Maybe he did? He would have to check. There was no point in buying a new suit if he had one handy. 

Not only would he have to see about another suit, he would have to see if the kid was good with a gun. Running into Lao Che’s territory was bound to end up in a fire fight. Indy was going to be ready, that included if he was going to pull the kid along into his mess. He just sewed him back together, did not need him to be riddled with bullet holes so soon afterwards.

Indiana groaned and tipped his head back to the ashy grey sky. It was just his luck that some crazy kid pilot would crash on his property. It was just his luck that he would have to have such a big damn heart that he felt the need to save the kid. Damn Lao Che for all the trouble he has put him through. And damn the world for calling on Indiana so much. There was only so much of himself that he could give, only so far he could spread himself thin.

It was not like he was mad at the strange kid, or that he blamed him. It was just the incredible piss poor timing of it all. It would have been a thousand times easier for Indy if the kid crashed on his farm AFTER he got back from Shanghai. Much less confusion and rearranging of plans. But alas, here were the true struggles of being an adult. His father, before he ran off, always told him that when you found yourself a wife, you were truly an adult. Indy could not help but disagree in his current situation.

“Curse you old man.”

~’~

Waking up and not knowing at all where he was, was not high on Luke’s list of priorities. In fact, it was probably at the bottom of his list; right next to go back to Tatooine. He really hoped neither would ever happen. Yet, here he was.

His blue eyes first took in everything he could without moving his body. He felt the bed. It was a lot softer than most he had ever been on. The ceiling was old and flaking off material he did not know the name for. It was white though.

Next, to attempt to move. He recalled the horrible crash landing he had to do. The smoke, the burning, this system’s star’s heat beating down upon his bleeding form. It was all too much. And then he remembered the man. Han. It had to have been Han. The similarities were too great. The only other way it could be someone else was if it was Han’s twin brother. Being a pirate down to his core, Han always kept most of his past and personal life secret from Luke and Leia. There was a big possibility that Han’s brother ended up on planet Earth. Perhaps he was running from his past just like his twin smuggling brother.

Luke’s attempt at trying to push himself almost failed. It was a searing pain that shot through his stomach that caused him to throw himself into a sitting position.

“Oh yeah,” Luke let out a dry chuckle. “The metal.” The way it glistened at the peak as it pierced his stomach still stuck with him in his mind’s eye. That pain, how incredible sharp and clear it had been. Luke groaned and placed his hand onto his stomach. His muscles twitched as he fingered at the bandages wrapped haphazardly around his mid-section.

Whatever that man did to him, it saved his life. Even though it was primitive methods of doing so. Luke had never seen such medicinal practices. Perhaps they were unique to Earth, biting down on a piece of leather during surgery. And sewing him up. He had been in and out of consciousness when that had happened, but he sure did remember it. The need for a bacta pack in that moment had passed everything else in his mind. What kind of backwards medicine did they have on Earth anyways?

Once the world stopped swimming, he gently pushed himself out of the bed. The room, he noticed, was small. It was full of dusty looking furniture, all made out of some sort of wood. Luke glanced out the window where the dim light poured in. The beating heat from the sun of this system was gone, leaving a bleak grey sky. He shuffled over to the window and pulled back the lacy white curtains. Obviously, he was on the second story of this building. The ground was about 12 ft down from where he was. A large grassy field spread itself out before Luke’s eyes. But when he caught sight of the wreckage, only smoldering at that point, he gasped and started out the door. Somehow, he made his way through the tiny building. He burst out the back door with a hand grasping the plain white short sleeved shirt he had on. The cold morning air bit at his exposed legs, shorts rather baggy on him.

“Ow!” Luke whimpered, running down the steps and out into the field. He did not even notice the man jumping up from his chair to go and grab him. That is, until a large arm wrapped around Luke’s waist, slamming him back against a firm chest. 

Immediately, his first reaction was to kick and scream. Some stranger was grabbing him. Not being very liked back on Tatooine, he had never had very much physical contact before. Luke’s mind was screaming a thousand different things at him. “Jesus Christ kid! Stop moving or I am going to have to sew you up again.” Luke froze. He quickly spun around in the man’s hold and almost burst into tears. His arms flung around the neck of the man standing in front of him.

“Han! It was you!” The urge to kiss the older man was so great, he almost did. But those big hands at his waist stopped him. Han pulled him back with annoyed eyes.

“Look kid, I do not know who this Han guy is, but that is not my name. It’s Indiana Jones.” His blond head tilted in confusion. This…wasn’t Han?

“But?” Luke was flabbergasted. This man, Indiana Jones, looked like a photocopy of Han. From his dark eyes all the way to the bit of hair peeking out from beneath his shirt, this man was Han. “I… I don’t understand.” Some of the readings he had gone through that the alliance had collected told about universal anomalies and the chances of having twins out in the world. Perhaps the man was telling the truth. He really is Indiana Jones and not Han Solo.

“Like I was saying. You have to calm down or you are going to bust a stich.” That was what he was doing. Luke’s eyes widened and he turned back to his crashed X-Wing.

“R2!” He tried to run off again, but Indiana’s large hand on his elbow stopped him. It gave the brunette a chance to see Luke’s not so famous death eye. “I have to go save R2.”

“Wait, was there someone else in the wreckage?” A sudden surge of concern and worry washed over Indiana. Luke could see it on the Earth humans face. It was a look he rarely got to see with Han; and it was actually kind of nice to know that set of features could actually make those motions.

“Yes! He is my droid!” From the shock of Luke’s words, Indiana released his grip on his elbow, giving Luke just enough time to slip from his grasp and sprint towards the wreckage. Being smaller had its advantages since he was able to out run the Earthling. Coming up on the crashed ship, Luke fell to the ground and started pulling away the large chunks of earth and metal that covered R2. He could tell it was the little droid from anywhere. That distinctive cylindrical shape was hard to miss. 

Behind Luke, Indiana simply stood and stared. He had no idea what was going on. It was just too much for him to take in in just less than 24 hours. He had thought he had seen it all when the kid came crashing down onto his farm. Who knew he would be wrong. So he watched on as the kid moved what looked to be a trash can on wheels to stand up right. 

“R2? R2!” He shouted, rubbing his hand against R2’s vision capture unit. The droid was quiet for a little bit longer than Luke would have liked before finally beeping at him. It was less chirpy and vibrant than usual. Indiana took in the sight. “I see. How long do you think that would take? Especially with just me working on it?” Luke questioned back. 

Is he really speaking to that…. That…. Robot? Indiana thought to himself for a lack of a better word. The blond nodded and sighed, standing up with a slight wince. All the moving around after getting sewn back together was taking a toll on Luke. It usually was not his own body that got sewn; it was usually clothing.

“I am sorry.” It was the first words that Luke had actually spoken to the other man. Well, aside from whatever he said when getting worked on. So it was the first coherent words he spoke to him. 

His blue eyes took in the form standing before him. It was disturbing to look at. Indiana looked so much like Han, but was obviously not him. But Luke had been taught to at least be marginally kind do others, so he would start with an apology.

Yet Indiana looked befuddled. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

“You are sorry? I do not quite follow.” Indiana pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and turned back towards the house. With a flick of his wrist over his shoulder, he motioned for Luke to follow him back. Indiana stopped on the steps and sat down. Luke, however, stopped before him. What was he wanting him to do? “Kid. Sit down.”

Oh! 

Once seated, he glanced over at the Han look alike or…Indiana. His large hands combed over his face, just like Han’s would.

“We have to get somethings straight first. My name is Indiana Jones, like I told you. What is yours?” 

“Luke Skywalker.”

“Ok Luke. Good.” The compliment, or what Luke took as a compliment, felt good coming from someone as handsome as Indiana. So he continued on. “Now you were piloting and you crashed. Where are you from? From the looks of it, I would say you were based somewhere in the Midwest? Possibly out in California? You look like you are from the valley.” All those words went in one ear and out the other. Luke was totally lost as to what the brunette was talking about. Midwest? California? What were these words? Of course he was from Tatooine. Could they not tell who was from what planet?

Wait?

Had Earthlings not achieved space travel at this time? 

That was such a strange thought to Luke. But either way, it was customary and kind to tell one another what planet you were from.

“I’m from Tatooine.”

Just like Luke had been a second before, Indy was terribly confused. “I believe that is in Africa but I could be mistaken. The middle east?” More strange words from the strange Earth human.

“No no no no. I am from the PLANET Tatooine.” 

“Planet?”

“Yes, the planet Tatooine.” Indiana’s face went blank at Luke’s statement. The planet Tatooine. Being the educated man that he was, there were two conflicting sides of him that were trying to win out. 

First was the man that never believed in aliens. It was a Roman-Catholic way of seeing things, since that was how he was raised. With God creating the Earth and Man in his image, than why would he need to create other humans elsewhere. It would take his attention away from the “important” people. Why would there need to be other beings out in the great cosmos?

Second was the intellectual who thrived to know more about the strange alien kid. This side of him firmly believed that Luke was telling the truth, that he was in fact from some other planet. Hell, he could be from an entirely different galaxy for all Indy knew! This side of him was amazed at all the leaps and bounds Luke’s people must be ahead of his if they knew how to send people up into space; and travel through it in fighter like jets.

The two stared at each other in the quiet morning air. Blue eyes clashing with brown. It was a strange communication the two were sharing.

Finally, Indy sighed and spoke up. “Well if what you are saying is true, than that means you are an alien.” Luke immediately looked affronted by Indiana’s words. The expression caused him to snort. It was a surprisingly nice refresher after the tense hours he just had.

“That is rude. If you landed on my planet, wouldn’t you be an alien?”

The kid made a good point, Indy had to give him that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other beautimus author, fat_fish_in_space made out beautiful banner! Give her lots of love on her fics and just lots of love in general! She loves ya'll and says hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is more of introduction. Next one should be a little more adventerous, since they are going to China.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn. Damn damn damn. This was bad. After the discussion the two of them had on the back porch, Indy dragged Luke back into the house. He had decided for the blond that he would come with Indy to China. It was the only way he would feel good about himself; not wanting to leave the kid right after such a traumatic event. Of course Luke, being the kind, innocent kid he was, went along with Indy. From what he thought, Indiana was going to take him along on an adventure and then let him work on R2 to get home. It was going to be quick. In and out, just like that.

In the back of Luke’s mind as they climbed the steps to the second floor of Indiana’s home, the image of another man floated into his head. Han. It was still too close to say if Indiana was related to the smuggler or not. So far, Indiana was a lot kinder than Han; on the outside that is. Luke knew that Han had a heart of gold, he just did not like showing it. This man, Indiana… He just did not know.

The entire time that Luke was in wonderland, Indiana was explaining what the two would do once they got to Shanghai. Luke was picking up most of it. Kind of.

“I should have an extra suit in here. Wait one second.” Indiana explained while entering the room Luke had woken up in. It was the guest room that Indiana rarely ever used. Luke was the first one to sleep there in at least two years. So he walked into the stuffy closet. The overhead light flickered on and exposed the densely packed rows of clothing. This was where Indiana kept most of the overflow from his own closet. It was full of things he wore on expeditions past. Luke watched on as Indiana looked through each of the racks of clothing. 

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

He was starting to look angry. Now that was a face Luke was familiar with. That aggravated bent to his eyebrows. Luke almost laughed at the look. It was so similar to Han. When Indiana growled and whirled back to the first rack of clothing, Luke decided to speak up.

“Are you sure you have an extra, um, what did you call it?” That was one thing Luke had not picked up on.

“I have an extra suit.” His voice was even, aggravated. It was the same thing Han always did when he was trying to hide his true feelings. “I must have just kept it in my own closet. Wait in here.” He said before disappearing through the door. Luke was left alone in the dusty old room, glancing around with bright blue eyes. He took his surroundings in, something that Yoda had taught him to do on Dagobah.

_Always watch you should be._

_Always take in around you should be._

Just like early, Luke noticed that the room had not been cleaned in quite some time. It was dusty and covered in books. The room really reminded him of some sort of old library. He walked over to the bed he woke up on and sat down, holding his side. It still hurt a lot. The bandages Indiana had wrapped around his stomach helped some. Luke was astounded by the barbaric and backwards medical practices of planet Earth. Where were the bacta packs? Where were the bacta tanks for that matter? Perhaps a medical droid? Was planet Earth really that far behind?

Before he could go on to question the ethics of medicine on Earth, Indiana busted back through the bedroom door.

“See! I told you I had one!” The black outfit in his hand was finely made, obvious from the fabric. Luke stood and walked over to where Indiana was. He took the suit from Indiana and walked away, glancing down at the thing in his hands as though it were alive. Of course it was nice, there was no denying that. Luke walked over and laid it on the bed. He stared at it as Indiana stared at him. The silence that fell over the two of them was palpable. “You are supposed to put it on.” Luke’s blue eyes finally slid back over to Indiana.

“I…I don’t know how to.”

The brunette blanched. This kid really was an alien. There was no doubt in his mind now. He did not know how to put on a suit? What the hell? Who did not know how to put on such a simple piece of clothing?

“You don’t know how?”

“No…I don’t know how to put on a… suit.” 

Indiana sighed. This kid wasn’t just a kid; he was a child. 

“How old are you?” Indiana asked while walking towards the kid. His blond head looked down at the clothing as though it were offending him.

“I turned 20 just recently.” Indiana chuckled while picking up the pants. So he really was just the age of one of his students. Luke watched all of his movements carefully. Earth humans were strange enough already. 

“Ok. Well I will help you kid. You are already wearing boxer briefs, so put these pants on.” Indy first handed the black pants to the kid. While he was pulling them up his short legs, he turned back and grabbed the white undershirt. However, when he glanced back at Luke, he cracked up laughing. 

Instead of buttoning up the pants and getting ready to accept the shirt, Luke was struggling just to keep the band around his waist. Apparently, Indy was just that much bigger than the blond. As funny as he found the image of Luke working up a sweat keeping the pants on, it also presented a problem. If Indiana’s extra suit was too big on him that meant he did not have one for Luke. He watched as the black pants fell down to the kid’s ankles and pooled on the floor. His smooth cheeks reddened under Indiana’s gaze. It was strange, taking in Luke’s form. He was incredibly feminine. His form, his body; nearly everything about him. Indy thought of when he was sewing his injury up. His pectorals were rather small for someone who had just turned 20. Indy wondered if it was normal on his planet for the men to not be as large and muscular as most.

As Indiana stared at Luke, an idea caught in his mind. He smiled and walked back into the closet; on the hunt for a very specific piece of clothing. Dressed up in the right way, Luke could very well pass as someone entirely different. He grabbed the thing he was looking for and walked back out into the room. Those blue eyes glanced down and widened. 

“That is really pretty. Am I supposed to wear it?” Luke’s response startle Indiana into silence. He was actually ok with wearing this? He was not going to put up a fight? Indiana thought he would have to fight tooth and nail to get the kid into the dress. Maybe the people of his planet were more liberal than the people on Earth.

“Yes. So…you would be alright dressed in this?” He was not sure how Luke was going to answer. The kid had been a roller coaster ever since he met Indy. But the kid just nodded with a smile. That only meant Indiana would have to pack some…other things for China.

~’~

Luke really was some sort of pilot. They took off in a little plane, built for only about a dozen people. Indiana had ridden in them all of his life. Ever since he became a field archeologist as well as a professor, he had to find a cheap way to get around the world. This was the quickest thing he could think of. 

Most people that flew with him for the first time would complain and become nauseous from all the bumps and turbulence. Not Luke. He sat happily beside Indiana. For someone that crashed landed on a foreign planet, he was bizarrely happy. Indy could only think of how he would react in Luke’s shoes. Not well, that is for sure. It probably helped that Indy said he would help the kid fix his ship and strange robot friend once they got back. The truthfulness of that statement was 100%. He just was not sure how much help he would be in the long run. 

A woman, leggy and a similar hair color to the boy sitting next to him, came walking down the aisle of the plane. She had a uniform on that told everyone on the plane she worked for the company. “We are nearing China. We should be landing in Shanghai in about 45 minutes.” 

“Perfect.” Indy whispered. He reached underneath his seat and pulled out the bag he had brought on with him. Luke watched as he opened it and pulled out what seemed to be some sort of smaller bag. It looked like one that Leia would have in her room. “Look at me kid.” Luke glanced back up at Indy and saw he had a ribbon in his hand. He pushed his blond bangs back and tied the ribbon at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, his entire face was visible to Indiana. That was when the older male stopped. Luke was far prettier than he first thought. The kid looked like a damn girl. Those big blue eyes, thick blond eyelashes, and pouty bottom lip made Indiana’s heart flutter. He was always a sucker for big lips. 

Finally, Luke’s head cocked to the side in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” He questioned the silent archeologist. It shook Indiana out of his reverie, putting him into action. He reached into the small bag and pulled out a container of powder. It was a few tones lighter than Luke’s skin. 

“Time to get you looking like Lukianna.” Indiana started pressing the powder onto Luke’s face. Little by little, his skin became flawless. He sat still the entire time, letting Indiana do what he pleased to his face. First the powder, than pink powder to just his cheeks. Then there was something he had seen Leia put on before. Instead of the light pink lip stuff she would wear, this was a dark red; a blood color. Indy gently grabbed Luke’s chin and started to apply it. The sensation as strange, oddly smooth and creamy as it glided over his large lips. Once done with that, Indy was somehow able to apply some mascara onto Luke’s eyelashes. With a thick red choker, Indy covered up the bobbing adam's apple on Luke's neck. Better to make sure no one would be able to see the biggest indicator of Luke's sex. Finally, it was time for the wig. His large hand combed through Luke’s fluffy hair. He pulled it back tight enough to quickly put on the brown wig he had brought. There were too many times where Indy himself had to wear the damn thing. 

But Luke…wow… He wore it a hell of a lot better than Indy. “Jesus.” Indiana stopped, his hands on Luke’s shoulders. There was a part of him that regretted dolling the blond up. He looked like a female. It was crazy how different he looked.

“What? Did you make me look ugly?” The blush that Indy had applied to those soft cheeks grew in intensity. Suddenly the apples of Luke’s cheeks were bright red as he grabbed the small mirror Indy handed to him. Instead of shouting that the older male about how ugly he looked, Luke was left speechless. He stared at the strange reflection that looked back at him. It was not the blond boy that he had grown up looking at. No. There was a woman staring back at him. Not just any women. 

He looked exactly like Leia!

“Oh…. Wow.” He tilted his head back and forth, trying to see what he looked like from all angles. “Wow.” It was all that Luke could say. Indy, on the other hand, was partially mortified that he had created such a beauty. He knew Luke already looked feminine without makeup on. But now, there was no way anyone could tell unless they already knew. And when Luke put the dress on, he was going to be the most gorgeous woman in the club.

So as they descended into Shanghai, Indiana explained their plan of attack against Lao Che. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. And I just love Mark Hamill's lips. They are so gorgeous. And so kill me, I liked to think that Luke would be ok with wearing a dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQLc_gIH6sxJaD61-ZZyKzZuwK9uvOgs99ZrqfsX1JqtHOlH8KXrNCA/ That is the dress Luke is wearing.

She was stunning. She was THE most stunning creature I had ever laid my eyes on. The Obi-Wan bar was not as smoky as it usually was; possibly attributing to the fact that I saw many unfamiliar faces. Hers was included in the batch of unknowns. 

Not only was she beautiful and svelte, but she was all alone; perched on a high bar stool near the far end of the room. My eyes first caught her hair in my deep inspection. It was flowing brown locks that cascaded down the expanse of her back and settled in the small of it. The locks curled and bounced as she seemingly laughed at something someone near her said. Watching a goddess; that was the only thing I could compare it to.

My eyes trailed down her thin neck and landed on a breathtaking red gown. The Asian influences on it were obvious, that was for sure. The red fabric collared around her neck and exposed all of her back from my line of sight. Her skin was decadently silky and smooth; I wanted to run my fingers from her shoulder blades to her ass. From the chair, I could see the curve of said ass cupped tightly in the red fabric. The dressed flowed down from there like water. It covered both of her feet which I assumed would be as dainty and well maintained as the rest of her. I could not handle it any further. I had to speak with her. I had to have her.

So I made my move. Across the club I walked, weaving through waltzing couples on the dancefloor to come out on the other side. This close, it was far more apparent how beautiful she was. No point in strategizing. If I did not speak with her soon, she would slip away between my fingers. 

“Vodka on the rocks.” I demanded, catching the bar tenders attention. They nodded and turned to prepare my drink. But now I was right next to her. Her smell wafted over me. I was subtle, but she smelt of fresh air; of the ocean. From the corner of my eye, I found that she was even more breathtaking than I first suspected. Her face was slim and tan. What caught me the most were her eyes. Not many women I had seen in my life had such bright and clear blue eyes. So I turned and rested my hip against the bar. She played coy, not looking away from her drink. This, however, I had seen in many women. They liked to lead men on, yanking out tails until we landed in the palm of their hands. With her looks, I did not doubt she was an expert at it. 

“May I ask what you are doing?” My eyes zeroed in on her lips when she spoke. So full. Obviously before coming out, she applied a blood red color. It made me want to reach down and ravish her. 

My question did nothing to move her. She simply picked up her glass and sipped slowly at the dark drink. It let a few moments of silence hang between the two of us before she set the tumbler back onto the bar.

Finally, she turned to face me with a flip of her brown locks. “I am just sitting here. I have been waiting for quite some time for a friend of mine, but it seems as though he won’t show up.” Her big lips turned down into a pout. What a score for me though. Whatever bastard did not show up to meet with her was missing out. I decided then and there I would sweep in and be her “knight in shining armor”. Hell, if I was lucky, I would get laid. So when the bartender sat my drink down, I stepped a little closer to her. Willie Scott was crooning in the background. I had heard the song a million times. Thankfully, it was almost over. It meant I would have a more…sensual setting to handle the maiden in front of me.

“Well if your friend is not coming, I can keep you company,” I paused, testing the waters. My hand slowly came down to her waist. She did not do anything yet but let out the tiniest shiver. Willie finished her piece somewhere in the club when my hand moved again. It almost touched the skin of her back; but another hand magically appeared. 

“Lukianna? What are you doing? You slipped away from me so fast.” My eyes shot up and caught sight of a rather handsome fellow. So the girls name was Lukianna? She was turned towards the brunette man. They made quite the pair, him in a white suit with her in a flowing red gown lined with gold thread. His hand slipped perfectly onto the small of her back, right where two dimples dipped into her skin. I watched his thumb brush circles; all the while wishing it was I who was touching her. Lukianna’s looked up at the male as though he were the reason the world rotated, why the universe worked. It was an enchanting dynamic I was witnessing.

She smirked and gently circled the rim of her glass with a pointed finger. Bizarrely enough for her made up appearance, she had rough hands; none of the nails were painted like most women recently. “Oh Indy, I am so glad you finally made it. I was getting worried.” She let out a throaty giggle while covering her lips with a hand. The man, Indy, smiled down at her. Before I could move away, his dark eyes glanced back up and caught me. 

“Who is your,” A quick up and down from him before his eyes landed back on my face. “Friend?” It sounded more like an insult than anything else when coming from someone that looked like them. The two were beautiful, I was not. Especially with the man with her then, there was no way I would have any chance of having her that night. But once again, she just laughed and shrugged.

“Just someone that was being rather kind to me. But now that you are here, we can go.” Without any sort of recognition that I was standing before them, the man helped her up. His body was practically shielding her from the rest of the world. All I could do was watch on as he tightened his grasp on her round hip.

~’~

“Damn it Luke. Why did you have to go and run off like that?” Indy questioned in an angry whisper. He was not actually mad at the younger male, he was just frustrated. Now that Luke was dressed up as a women, the likelihood for people to do unwanted things to him grew. He knew that the kid probably could take care of himself, especially if he was a “galactic pilot”. It did not take away from the fact that it stressed Han out. Luke looked so much like a woman, it made him feel like he needed to protect her…him! Protect him. Damn. It was messing with his head. 

But Luke just smiled as they walked over to a table occupied by three men. Indiana, on the flight, had explained to Luke what he needed to do once they were in the club. It consisted of him sitting there and acting pretty until called on. Really, the entire scheme was reminding Luke of something Han would think of. While the two of them slowly sat, Luke reminisced about Han. He missed the Corellian.

Beside Luke, Indiana spoke in a language that he was not familiar with. He guessed it was native to Earth. So he looked up and gauged the middle man’s reaction. He had to have been Lao Che. Once Indy was done speaking, Lao Che’s black eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You never told me you spoke my language Dr. Jones.” All the while, two men in black suits were patting down Indy. Luke guessed it was normal all over the galaxy when shady deals were occurring. Unlike the rest of the galaxy though, they did not reach for Luke. It was then that he realized it was because they actually thought he was a female. He watched Indy’s face tighten into a scowl. 

Han would have looked exactly the same in that situation. “Only on special occasions.” Indy explained, keeping his voice tight while the bodyguards pulled away.

I guess this is how the conversation will go. Luke thought, trying to sit with his back straight but not look as though he were ready to jump at any moment. All Lao Che had done so far was nod in his direction. The man to his left, however, was leering at Luke. Apparently he made quite the woman.

“So,” Lao Che started leaning forwards, “It is true. You found Nurhachi.” It was the Emperor’s remains of long past. Indiana had explained that to Luke on the plane. He told him at the time it was just in case something went wrong and he had to go on without him.

Indiana smirked while placing his hands on the table. It was all rather entertaining to watch for Luke. He had seen it all before when going on adventures with Han and Chewie. “You know I did.” Luke glanced over at Indy and saw him looking at the man who had been leering at Luke. “Last night one of your boys tried to get Nurhachi. He paid for it.” The man’s bandaged hand came up to the center of his chest. All the while, an offended look spread across his face.

“You have insulted my son.” Lao Che’s voice dropped. He was angry, but Luke let out a quiet chuckle. The men glanced at him but did nothing else. He could not help it! These Earth humans were so fragile from what he had observed so far. It would be hard not to laugh at them.

Indy shook his head. “No you insulted me,” There was a break of silence between everyone. “I spared his life.” The man on Lao Che’s right jumped up from his chair. From where Luke was sitting, he almost tackled the blond. It caused Luke to let out a squeak, being startled from the sudden movement. 

I am spending too much time on Earth. My senses are dulling. Luke thought with a sigh. Suddenly, a blond woman came up behind Lao Che. Luke recognized her, she had been the one singing when he was still at the bar. Both Luke and Indy looked at each other, not expecting the sudden appearance of the singer. Lao Che tapped the man on his chest before pointing to the woman.

“This is Willie Scott. This is Indiana Jones famous archeologist,” Indy stood. Then Lao Che pointed towards Luke. He thought it was his cue to stand as well. 

“Lukianna Skywalker.” Luke put out his hand for the woman to shake, but she completely ignored him and walked straight towards Indy. 

“I thought archeologist were always funny little men searching for their mommies.” She laughed, walking around to sit on the other side of Indy. Luke frowned. He was nice to everyone, always trying to be kind and courteous. It was just how he grew up. But Willie was already getting on his nerves. It had to be because he was on Earth. He would never act like this elsewhere. When they all sat back down, he felt Indiana pat his leg in reassurance. 

“Dr. Jones found Nurhachi for me. And he is going to deliver him, now.” Luke was the first to stiffen at the sound of a gun. He had been shot at so many times that he was already tensed to duck. His own hand quickly reached down to Indy’s thigh and squeezed which caused the older male to look at the gun as well. 

Realizing what situation he was in, Indy quickly grabbed a meat fork off a passing waiter’s tray. “Say, who is this NurhaCHI!?” Indy pulled Willie to him and poked her side. He knew Luke could handle himself, but still was filing through ideas to get them out of the club if need be. The tension at the table increased by tenfold as they all stared each other down.

“Put the gun away son.” The male conceded and hid the gun back in his coat. Indy continued on, mirroring Han in his movements and speech. “I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes.” He smirked while pressing the point into her side. Willie squeaked. 

The three men on the other side all shared quick glances at each other before Lao Che reached into his suit. He pulled out a small brown sac and handed it over to Luke. Luke, in response, placed it in front of Indy. “Open it.” Willie picked up the bag and poured out a handful of coins. Luke had never seen money like that before. Did they not use credits on Earth? But either way, it was not what Indiana was expecting. He growled and looked up. “The diamond Lao. The deal was for the diamond.” Luke however, did know about that material. Diamonds were popular everywhere in the galaxy it seemed. Han was always taking and giving diamonds as trades.

So Willie placed the coins back in the bag and handed the back to Luke. All the while, she never once looked at him. Why was that? It was pissing Luke off more than it usually did. He roughly handed the bag back to the man. Lao gave him a small bundle in white cloth as well as a glass of liquor. He handed both back to Indy where Willie revealed the large chunk of crystal to everyone at the table. Her blue eyes widened. She thought the diamond was for her, but Indy poked her in the side; causing her to drop the diamond into his waiting palm. He smirked that distinctly Han smirk and picked up the liquor. 

“To your very good health.” Luke watched the glass go up to the man’s lips. A sudden sensation of terror filled him. It was as though the only thing he could think about was Indy not drinking whatever was in the glass. But sudden movement from Willie caused Indy to spill some of the drink on his white suit. Luke did chuckle this time. It was as though he were watching Han.

“Lao, he put a hole in my dress! Two holes!”

“Sit down!” It was automatic. The blond woman sat and Indy kicked her chair away from him and Luke. Lao Che seemed to calm down once that happened. “Now, you bring me Nurhachi.” The black haired male smiled.

“My pleasure.” Indy motioned behind him. While they waited, Willie continued to question who Nurhachi was. A nasty side of Luke smiled that he knew more about Nurhachi than the woman did. A waiter walked up and placed a stone urn into Indy’s hand. Luke had seen that all throughout their trip to China. 

Once the urn was in the Lao Che’s hands, Indy took another sip of the drink. That feeling of ill ease returned into Luke’s stomach, multiplying ten-fold when those three started to laugh. He knew it! He knew something was wrong! “And now, you give me the diamond.” All three of them had nasty smirks.

All Indy did was let out a dry chuckle of his own. “Are you developing a sense of humor or am I going deaf.” Came the Han like reply. They all just laughed again when Lao Che picked up a blue vial. 

Luke knew what that was. “That’s…” Lao Che smiled.

“Smart woman you have Indy. This is the antidote.” 

“To what?” Luke saw the sweat starting to form on Indy’s face.

“The poison you just drank.”

When Indy tried to get it from Lao Che, all hell broke loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy that comes onto Luke is just some random ass guy. Don't mind him. And don't mind the strange, antiquated way they talk. You have to remember, this is the 30's.


	5. Chapter 5

Indy jumped from the seat, trying to reach across and grab the bottle from Lao Che. The chair he pushed back caused a loud bang in the quiet bar. People looked up, but quickly glanced back down once they saw what happened. Just some crazy American; they would calm down soon enough. Lao Che, however, was older than Indy. This age difference was the cause of his reflexes slowing down considerably. Indy was able to maneuver around the two lackey’s, grab a knife from the table, and hold Lao Che hostage. The two men pulled guns out of their suit jackets and held it up to Indy. But the brunette just smirked.

“Tell them to put their guns away Lao Che.” He muttered quietly. Some people around the restaurant peaked up, but did not catch anything in time to be alarmed. They once again turned back to their expensive meals before them. Lao Che quickly fired off a command that Luke was unable to understand. It had to have been an Earth human language. The lackey’s slowly put their guns away. Hidden from sight, Indy prompted Lao Che once again. However, the older male’s eyes were narrowed ahead of him. Luke had stood from the seat. He was getting ready to act at any moment. This was all just too familiar. He was reminded so much of Han and his smuggling adventures. 

“I will give you the antidote,” Luke watched the smile grow on Indy’s sweating face. He knew the poison had to have been spreading throughout his body. If he did not get the antidote soon… “But first, I want a kiss.” The six of them went silent. Well, to be more accurate, five of them went silent. Willie started to sputter. Her curly blond hair started to bounce up and down as she slowly made her way around the table.

As she approached Indiana and Lao Che, Luke could see the professor visibly stiffen. He obviously did not trust anyone that was associated with the older man. “Lao, I would not think right now is the best time for affection. But I guess if you wa-“ 

“Not you, you fool! I meant her!” He pointed at Luke with one of his free hands. Five sets of eyes swiveled around and pointed at the stunned Luke. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, blue eyes wide. Him? Why him? Indy’s face hardened. The strangely protective feeling came back over him. The last thing he wanted to happen was to have Luke fall into some sort of trap lain by Lao Che. He did not want Luke involved in his matters. 

So he decided to show it to Lao Che. “No, give me the antidote.” Indy repeated while pressing the knife closer to Lao Che’s neck. Yet the man just shook his head smiling. 

Luke, noticing the atmosphere of the situation, started forwards. He had dealt with many people like Lao Che. If he did not get what he wanted, then he was not going to give away what someone else wanted. So even though Indy was shaking his head and also verbally telling him no, Luke continued anyways. There was something about him, something that people had told him before, that was strangely appealing. There had been sometimes with Han where he used it to get what he wanted, but that was the extent to which he “abused” that power. So this was the time to crank up the charm. Swaying his hips, he made his way around the table. One of the men moved out of the way as though he were under a trance. Willie, her visage angry and hard, observed the “female”. She was jealous to her core that some other woman had just walked in and stole the show. Who was this “Lukianna” anyways? Sure she had a nice body, flowing hair, stunning eyes, and glowing skin. Sure she was absolutely stunning. But who cared?

Finally, Luke stood in front of a salivating Lao Che. Indy, behind Lao Che’s back, was scowling. He hated the idea of Luke kissing the scum bag. He really just wanted to slit Lao Che’s throat, grab the antidote, and make his way out of Shanghai. But of course Lao Che had to make it hard. He always had to make it hard for Indy.

Luke placed both of his hands on Lao Che’s chest. His fingers delicately played with each lapel of the wealthy man’s suit jacket. The air around them was filled with anticipation as to what was going to happen in that moment. Slowly, Luke raised himself up on to his toes. His height always seemed to work against him. This time, he used it to make himself appear far more fragile, more willing. Indy watched as Luke leant up. His big blue eyes slid shut. He could only assume that Lao Che’s did as well. In those few moments, he held his breath. But instead of kiss, Luke suddenly pulled away. As he made his way back around the table, he held up the antidote in his hand. Indy shot away from Lao Che and took the bottle away from Luke with a thankful smile. Luke stood on guard as Indy drank from the glass tube. Immediately, he felt a cool relief in his body. The sweat seemed to evaporate from his skin right then and there. 

“You ungrateful bitch!” Lao Che shouted. This time everyone in the restaurant turned and watched as a large tommy gun was pulled from underneath the table. All the patrons of the business screamed and ran from their tables. A mess grew from the chaos as bodies crisscrossed all about the open room. In the chaos that ensued, Indy grabbed Luke’s hand and started towards the stairs. The plan that was growing in his head was a thin one, but at the very least was a plan. Unfortunately, Ms. Scott started after them. 

“You two! Get back here!” She screamed, running after Indy and Luke. The two tried to avoid her, but her loud shrieking gave them away. The lackey with the Tommy gun turned and sprayed a volley of bullets in their direction; just giving them enough time to dodge. Willie had almost been pulled into the crossfire if it were not for Luke who pushed her to safety. As the three of them hid behind columns, Luke could feel her eyes in his side. “Who are you?” She yelled over all of the commotion. 

Luke ignored her and ripped away the tight collar around his neck. Next came the choking top button of his dress. Finally he was able to breath. Her eyes widened at the sight. Was he who she thought she was? “We have to find a way out of here Indy!” Luke shouted, running to another column. He leant down and ripped the bottom of the dress away; giving him more freedom to run about. Seeing his legs, Willie knew for a fact “Lukianna” was actually a Luke. She was stunned. Luke was so gorgeous that she had not even been able to tell that she was actually a he. 

“I have an idea. Grab the broad.” He yelled over the gun fire. Luke turned and caught Willie. The three of them made their way to a window at the end of the wall. He was unsure of what Indy was thinking, but followed him anyways as they crashed through the glass. 

Damn you Indy. Luke cried to himself as they fell down. He cursed Indy for reminding him of Han. The two were far too similar. Finally, the fell down to a lower awning. The three hung there, out of breathe and panting. Willie was crying unintelligibly before they dropped down into a waiting car. Luke was actually startled as he fell into the front seat. Indiana and Willie ended up in the back.

“Wow! Crash landing!” A small boy, probably no older than 10 years old said to Indiana. He seemingly had not noticed Luke yet.

“Short Round, step on it.” Indy was so out of breath. All three of them were. Short Round nodded and turned back, starting the car forwards. As he went, he finally noticed Luke sitting beside him. But he did not see Luke, he saw Lukianna. 

“You’re so pretty!” He smiled up at Luke. To some miracle, he was still able to drive as he glanced between the road and the confused blond.

So off they went, speeding away from the night club that had just been demolished on the inside. As they turned the corner, a couple of Lao Che’s thugs came bounding out, shouting while waving large guns in their hands. For a few moments, all three of them were able to breathe a sigh of relief. However, that was short lived. Sounds of multiple other cars chasing after them hit Luke’s ears. His senses heightened, Luke watched as Indy turned around and started shooting with his own gun. All the while, Willie screamed on about things Luke had no idea about. It just made Luke realize that Earth humans were far stranger than he first thought. 

When the gun fight seemed to be too much for Indy, Luke decided to step in to help. He was still rather uncertain about his abilities with the force, but what better time to test it out than a life or death situation. He turned about in his seat, facing the way Indy was. Luckily for him, Willie had her head down as she screamed. Luke was still uncertain about this planet’s philosophical standing. Heck, he was unsure if they even knew what the force was. Earth was so far behind on everything else, it would not surprise him. Either way, he slowly closed his eyes, lifting up a shaking hand. Thoughts of crates and boxes on either side of the rode collapsing swirled in his head. The power built and built before his hand flew down, simulating pushing a box to the ground. When he heard Indy whoop and holler with glee, Luke opened his eyes.

It had worked! It had actually worked! The vehicles that had been chasing them were blocked, giving them enough time and distance to make a narrow escape. 

Making a couple more turns, Luke suddenly smelt the salty air of the sea. There had been a couple of planets that he made it to that were almost entirely made up of water. Those were always his favorites. He loved the ocean. 

They pulled up to what seemed like some sort of runway for planes. It all seemed so familiar, yet also so basic. Most X-Wing’s did not need a long run way to take off. It was like these planes were years behind what the rebellion had to offer. But either way, they parked the car. All four piled out and quickly made their way past a security area and towards a giddy man. When he spoke, Luke realized that he was probably not from Shanghai. He did not speak in whatever language Lao Che and his men had been speaking. He guided the four of them to an awaiting plane. Just as they all boarded, Luke saw Lao Che drive up from over Indiana’s shoulder. Similar to Han, Luke heard Indy chuckle.

“Nice try Lao Che.” With that, he closed the door to the plane and they were off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have not been feeling very well to say the least. Hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only excuse we can give you is General Hux and Kylo Ren are life ruiners.

Their plane took off into the early morning light, an orange glow bathing the four of them. Luke was rather jarred at how bumpy this vehicle was. He was a pilot himself, he knew how to fly and had flown in hundreds of other ships; but this almost made him nauseous. It was startling to say the least.

Once they had been flying for a couple of minutes and seemed to level out, Indiana turned towards Luke. “I’ll be right back.” He said in a low voice. Indiana had a brown bag in his hands as he walked towards the back of the plane. Luke watched on as he went, Willie staring at him instead of Indy the entire time. With Indy in the other section of the plane, the three of them were left alone.

“So really, who are you? I do not think you are a female.” Willie’s voice was full of venom as she spoke to Luke. There was something about the fact Luke was crossdressing that did not set well with the woman. It was strange to Luke, considering men on millions of planets across the galaxy cross-dressed. Stars, there were genders beyond male and female in different cultures. He had seen thousands of them in his travels. Luke thought it was strange these humans were so backwards. What was the problem that he was dressed like a female? He was a very kind person, but this Willie Scott was testing his patience. He decided that she needed to learn a lesson, to be nicer to others. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, he simply turned his head. The small boy, Short Round from what Indy called him, curled up against Luke’s side. He did not seem to have a problem with it. 

Finally, Indy came back out. He was dressed in clothing that once again, reminded Luke of Han. Brown pants and a brown leather jacket were over top a white button down. He had a smaller brown hat atop short brown locks. His other clothes were in his hands with a long brown leather bull whip tucked underneath his arm. Luke’s eyes had caught sight of the whip and held for a few moments. A heat bloomed in his stomach that really confused him. Was he sick from the plane’s constant jumping? It had to be that. He was so used to ships that flew smoothly through space, even during dogfights. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Willie asked as Indy came walking back up. “A lion tamer?” Both Indy and Luke gave each other a glance. Indiana’s eyes rolled. 

“I am allowing you to tag along.” He threw the white smoking jacket down onto Willie. She let out a little grunt. “So why don’t you give your mouth a rest. Alright doll?” There was an obvious hint of sarcasm in Indiana’s voice. He did not seem like the type to be aggressive with women. Luke thought that seemed out of character from what Luke had observed of Indiana. 

The blond woman’s face turned into an angry scowl. A chicken squawked as Willie stood while wrapping the jacket around her torn dress. “What do you mean tag along? Ever since you came into my club you haven’t been able to take your eyes off of me!” 

Indiana knew that was a false claim. It was really kind of obvious why. His hazel eyes slid to Luke sitting next to him. The entire time he had been in Club Ob-Wan, Han had been watching Luke. He told himself it was because Luke was dressed as a woman and needed protecting. But there was a part of his brain that knew the truth. He had been watching Luke the entire time because of how unexpectedly beautiful Luke had turned out. It almost fooled Han into thinking he was a female. The entire time he was thinking about why Willie was wrong, the woman was glaring at him. So he simply smirked. “Oh yeah?” With a flick of his wrist, Indy moved his hat so it was settled over his eyes. They were going to be traveling for a while. It was as good as time as ever to get some rest. 

So Willie scoffed and found her own place to sit down. Luke, on the other hand, observed their exchange with mild interest. Once they both settled down, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The entire time, Short Round was curled up into his side, snoring lightly underneath the loud whirring of the engines.

~’~

Luke was abruptly woken up when a chicken feather found its way into his mouth. He let out a small cough, his sleep crusted eyes opening up to the bleary world around him. Finally, he was able to see that the entire ship was full of swirling white chicken feathers. 

“Ummm…” He stood with a wig full of feathers, glancing around the cabin. First, his eyes caught sight of Willie. She was face down on a pile of bags, seemingly sleeping rather heavily through all of it. So Luke then turned towards the cock-pit. He walked up to the curtains and pulled them back. The sight made his heart sink. Whoever had been piloting the ship was gone. And out the front pain of glass, a large snow covered mountain was looming. They were suddenly on a crash course. So he did a quick roundabout back to the cabin. Almost landing on Indy, he started to shake him. “Indy…Indy come on wake up.”

Short Round shifted in his sleep until his eyes blinked open. Luke could almost see the hearts out of the corner of his eye. A small hand reached up and caught his dress while Luke continued to shake Indy awake. “Indiana! Come on!” 

It was after a few more smacks with his hat that Indiana finally woke from his sleep. “We there already? Oh good.” It was groggy but Luke had dealt with Han after his drinking binges in the past. 

“No!” Luke pulled the heavier man up and shoved him to the pilot’s area. “No one is flying the plane Indy!” The two of them sat down in the seats. Luke’s eyes were glancing around wildly, trying to see if he recognized any of the controls. If he could figure out how to land it, he would be able to get them out of this horrible situation. 

“Fuel?” Luke turned at Indiana’s poking of the fuel gauge. It was primitive compared to his X-Wing. That much was for sure. Indiana tapped it a few more times before a tiny red light popped up. 

_RED LIGHT WILL COME ON IF FUEL IS LOW/EMPTY._

As if on cue, the spinning propellers on either side of the plane gave way. The blades hanging in air as the plane’s altitude suddenly dropped rapidly.

“Dr. Jones! No more parachutes!” Short Round yelled from behind them. They two turned and headed back into the main cabin. As Indiana rummaged through the back, Luke ran over to Willie. How in the world had she slept through all of this? He shook her to wake her up, but once again she simply jiggled with his movements. When he rolled her over, Luke fell backwards in shock. A small bullet wound sat in the center of her forehead. It looked dried, as though it had happened quite some time ago.

“Luke! What are yo-“ Indiana stopped mid- sentence when his eyes caught sight of Willie. He nearly looked as pale as Luke felt. But the two of them both knew she was already gone. There was nothing they could do about it. So Indiana grabbed a shaken Luke by the upper arm. It was something of a comfort, Luke thought, being guided through whatever the hell was going on. He wrapped his arms around Luke, pressing the shorter blond to his chest. “Grab onto Shorty!” Indiana yelled over the rapidly descending plane. Luke pulled Short Round to his chest and smiled a little bit when he felt Shorty squeeze his mid-section tightly. “Hold on!” And like that, they were falling out of the plane. Luke’s fake brown hair whipped around the, smacking against his and Indiana’s face as they fell in the life boat. The scream Shorty was releasing from his small form was muffled all the way down until they landed against a snow covered hill. Luke was lucky enough to have blasted a small Force shield at the bottom of the raft. If he hadn’t, they would have all probably died at the impact. Indiana kept Luke and Shorty pushed down as he glanced up. He attempted to guide the yellow rubber in any sort of direction, but failed as the three of them were thrown about on the cold tundra mountain side. They kept sliding and sliding until their boat hit air again. This time, Luke let out a small yelp having not expected the sudden second drop. 

It stopped when Luke felt rushing water beneath them. Their boat was thrown about by white water rapids for a few more minutes until everything slowed down considerably. It felt like a blessing to Luke; all three of them letting out a loud sigh of relief with the calming of the water.

“Shit.” Indiana muttered sprawling out onto his back in the sudden sun. Luke could only giggle as Short Round copied the older man’s movements. It was pretty obvious that Short Round admired the brunette. 

Luke himself sat back. His dress was rather wet but he had no other clothing to wear. So he hopped the sun would dry him out some as they floated on the river. “Now that was not so bad.” Indy chuckled at that.

The water was rather soothing to Luke. He always loved water, considering he had grown up in the desert. He enjoyed the brief moment of peace the three of them were sharing after the eventful hours that had just occurred. 

“You ok Shorty?” Luke heard Indy mutter to the kid. A small hum of affirmation made Luke relax a bit more. 

“Do you have any idea where we are?” Luke asked, his eyes closed to the world. He was actually rather curious. He did not know much about Earth, having only flown by it in the past. So he really had no idea about any countries or landmarks upon the green and blue planet.

Indy hummed beside him, facing the bank of the river. He knew where they were, oh boy did he know. Judging by the man that stood on the shore, they were in just south east of China. “India.” Indiana said in a low voice as he placed his hands together in a greeting. Luke turned and felt a surge of something similar to the Force from the older male. Was it possible that there were Force users on this planet? It did not feel like what Obi-Wan felt like; but it was something incredible similar. Maybe there were different factions to the Force? But then how could they fly underneath the Sith’s radar for so long? 

Once the three of them had stumbled tiredly out of the boat, they made their way towards the man. He was silent, word down by years of living. Luke’s blue eyes locked onto his. There was a subtle change in emotion in the old man, but it quickly disappeared as he pointed behind him. Indiana nodded and lead the two away. Luke glanced over his shoulder and saw the strange man following at a rather brisk pace that surprised Luke. He knew the man had to have some control over the force. He reminded Luke of the stories Obi-Wan told him; of the ancient beings that could move like Coruscanti gymnast. 

~’~

After about forty five minutes of walking through wet jungle, they crossed a hill to find barren waste land. Images of Tatooine crossed Luke’s mind at the site of the small village. He wondered what happened to it. But they allowed the strange man to take the lead while walking into the village. At first, Luke had expected for the village to be empty of any inhabitants. But when the four of them walked in, people shifted from seated positions. They moved and greeted Indiana, Short Round, and Luke, as though they were deities. It became especially apparent at the amount of people that circled around Luke. Indiana turned and wanted to reach for him, but knew it would only bring anger to the native people. He could only observe. There were a few words that he could pick out from the language.

Goddess

God

Creator

Light

Luke simply looked on with intense interest. His pretty blue eyes widened as the natives all tried to reach out and touch him, feel his skin; see if he was truly real. When that same older male walked up, the citizens all moved back. It allowed the three of them to follow the leader to a nicer house. Inside, the older male sat behind a man with a turban wrapped around his head.

Luke, Shorty, and Indiana were all handed plates of food. That excited Luke. It looked delicious. Homemade food was his favorite. After traveling with the Rebellion for so long, it was like he had forgotten what homemade food tasted like. He dug in, his hands sticky from the meal of the beans and corn on the leaf. Indiana gave him a genuine smile before turning towards the turbaned man. 

“Can you provide us with a guide to take us to Delhi?” He asked. “I am a professor. I have to get back to my university.”

“Yes! We will give you a guide.” 

Indy thanked the man. But the Shaman cut in. It was Luke’s turn to glance up. He was intrigued by the individual, the energy flowing from him unmistakable. “On the way to Delhi, you will stop at Pankot.” Indy frowned, his sun tanned face creasing in the shadows. He could not be speaking about…

“Pankot is not on the way to Delhi.”

“You will go to Pankot Palace.” The Shaman seemed determined. Luke watched on, the interaction between the two men enthralling him. What was this Pankot?

Indiana explained he thought the palace had been deserted, trailing off when the Shaman spoke up once again. “No. There is a new leader. And the Palace is said to have the power of the dark night. It is killed my people.” The man punctuated it with a flick of his hand, making a movement that Luke thought was eerily similar to a lightsaber slash. Without thinking about it, he moved closer to Indy. Luke did not like having no knowledge about the goings on of the nation he was in.

“What has happened here?” Good, Luke thought to Indy. They needed answers, especially Luke. The flow of the Force was dampened here, but he could still feel it.

“It started in the Palace. Like darkness, it has moved over the entire country.” The Shaman made a movement over his eyes, just like a cut. 

“What is this evil?” Indiana asked as he set his food down. Luke turned towards him, Short Round poking the older male in the arm.

“They came from the palace! And took it.” Luke was confused once again. His eyes were drilling into the side of Indiana’s head.

“Took what?” The brunette muttered that it was a stone, a sacred stone that protects the village and its people.

“This is why I brought the two of you here.” The shaman started, laughing and pointing at Luke and Indy. That caused Luke to freeze, his muscles tightening up. Did he know? Perhaps he really could feel the Force. And if he did, he could feel the power inside Luke. But Indiana did not seem as convinced. He was an academic, not a mystic. So he pressed his hands together once again.

“You did not bring us here. Our plane crashed.” 

The reaction was not what Luke was expecting. Nor was Han expecting it. “No no no. We prayed. We all prayed that you two would bring back the stone to us. We pray your plane crash so you can bring this stone back to us.

Indy frowned in time with Luke’s shiver. The two of them had apparently bitten off more than they could chew coming to the East.

~’~

The three spent the night in the village, waiting for light to break before they headed out for Pankot Palace. Indiana still had his doubts in his mind about the validity of the shaman’s statement. For all he knew, the Pankot Palace had been deserted for years. There had been no news of people returning. So for them to be sent off like this, it gave Indiana some pause. But he decided that it was worth the risk. The glory and fame would be pretty hefty from a discovery such as this one. He enjoyed it, still be as young as he was. So once the light broke and the people gathered again, Short Round, Luke, and Indiana all walked out of the house they slept in and stepped into the town square. Three elephants stood at the ready. Indiana wondered if Luke had ever seen such an animal, being from a different planet and all; but the kid smiled. Still in the disguise he had worn at the club, he jumped up onto the calm animal with little to no effort. To Indiana, it actually looked a little bit like he floated up onto the animal. He would have to ask Luke about that later. So he climbed up onto his own at the same time Short Round did. 

“Sajnu!” With a flick of Indy’s wrist, they were off. Even if Luke was able to jump up on the Elephant with a happy ease, Indiana was still cautious. He made sure Sajnu stood beside the elephant for quite some time as they made their way.

Off to Pankot Palace it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The village people can if fact feel the Force inside Luke. That is why they think he is some sort of god/goddess.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to Pankot Palace was a hard one for Luke. He was excited to go with Indy and Short Round, there was not getting around that. He really enjoyed their company. And of course, the similarities between Indy and Han; it was hard to miss it. With Luke’s feelings towards the smuggler, it was hard for him to not feel the same way towards Indy. However, Luke had never been to the planet Earth before. Therefore, he was not accustomed to their diverse biome. It seemed as though the one he got stuck in, in “India”, was rather humid. Humid enough to make him nauseous. He grew up on a desert planet after all. So half way to the palace, he had to get off his elephant and move onto Indy’s. It had been the older male’s idea when Luke voiced his ailment. Not having to control such a big animal while being so dizzy helped a bit. But that was canceled out when he felt the heat of Indy’s back against his chest. Luke flushed, and not from feeling sick. He had been this close with Han before. There had been some moments where things got a little “tense” with him. Here with this earthling reminded Luke so much of it. So he simply shoved his face between Indy’s shoulder blades and tightened his arms around his waist. Luke heard a chuckle from the brunette as they continued on through the jungle.

Finally, they arrived in the city. Right outside, they demounted the elephants, stepping away so the handlers from the village could get back on. The three of them watched and waved as the men started the journey back to the village. Once they were out of sight, Indy turned and started walking into the city. Luke and Short Round had to jog to catch up considering their strides were smaller than his. 

“So we are headed to the palace right?” Luke questioned, his hands behind his back. He was still in his dress. It was a little dirty, but nothing too bad. Really, he still looked like a “female”. Indy glanced at him and then to Short Round as thought to make sure the two of them were still there. He nodded at Luke’s question.

“Yeah. It’s near the city center. Won’t be long to get there.” The three of them continued on the dusty streets. It gave Luke the chance to observe. Really, he was amazed. He had been to hundreds, if not thousands of planets ever since joining the Rebellion. It was just common place to planet hop. Yet he had never been to this planet. It was so bizarre seeing the customs of at least this group of people on the planet. At first glance, it really seemed normal, like people were just going about their daily business. Woman and children scuttled about while men pulled heavy crates of foods and other goods. However, as the three of them got closer to the palace, Luke realized something. It was quiet; extremely quiet. It was as though you could hear a pin drop even though this was apparently a city. It seemed more like a graveyard. He wanted to turn to Indy and comment on it, but was stopped when Indy froze. They had walked up onto the palace. A man was waiting for them on the front steps. He was dressed in fine clothing, seemingly middle aged. Indy bowed and with a shove, Luke and Short Round followed suit. When they stood from their bent over positon, the man had made his way down the steps to their little rag tag group.

“Ah Indiana Jones. Your reputation precedes you. What may I do for you in this humble abode?” The man questioned with severe sincerity. He guided the three of them through the front doors and into a grand hallway. It was decorated with imagery that Luke had seen quite a bit of on his way through the jungle and the city. He heard Indy and the man speaking as he and Short Round followed suit.

Luke glanced down when he felt Short Rounds small hand slip into his. “What a big place.” He murmured, his head flipping back and forth as he looked around the front hall. It caused Luke to crack a small smile. The kid was adorable. He expressed his crush on Luke multiple times on their little adventure which Luke thought was just the cutest. 

“Luke, Short Round.” Indiana called to them. The man and Indy were standing in the doorway to a well-lit room. Luke was slightly surprised that he used his real name, but perhaps this group of people did not know Luke was traditionally a “males” name. He walked over, the wig somehow still intact with his dress. “This is the Maharajah’s Prime Minister Chattar Lal. He wishes to have dinner with us. He will also give us a place to board for the night.” Indy smiled. The man, Chattar Lal looked to Luke. He bowed before taking Luke’s hand in his. With a strangely forward kiss onto Luke’s knuckles, he then pulled away. 

“I will have servants guide you to your rooms.” And just like that, the three of them were once again swept away in a flurry of foreign speaking people. They brought them to two rooms, Luke’s apart from Indiana’s and Short Rounds. So they did think Luke was a woman. They could use that to their advantage. In preparation for the dinner; Luke went into his room and freshened up. He washed the dirt away from his skin and patted down the wig to get any dust out. When he exited his room, Indy and Short Round were standing in wait. Luke felt Indy’s dark eyes look him up and down. It caused a jump in Luke’s stomach, that look Indy was giving him. When the older male saw the blush that had spread over the blonde’s face, he smirked and slipped Luke’s arm in the crook of his. 

“We must be going. We don’t want to keep the Prime Minister waiting.” The tone lightened Luke up a bit. The heat of that look started to fall away when they entered the dining hall. The long table was set up so Luke and Short Round could both sit beside Indy. The Prime Minister followed in a few minutes later. He immediately brought up small talk conversation, things that had not consequence. It caused Luke and Indy to glance at each other from the corner of their eyes. They needed to get down to business and Indy would have to be the one to do it. “Prime Minister I must ask you something.” He said, cutting the talkative man off. His black hair flipped to the side as he waited for Indy to continue. “Well there is a nearby village, a couple dozen miles away. There has been some mysterious incidents recently involving their children. They claim that they go missing; and they believe that the Pankot Palace has something to do with it.” Luke blinked, his hand nudging Indy’s thigh underneath the table. His brown eyes found Luke’s blue, an annoyed look passing through them that Luke hopped Indy understood. That was too forward, he wished Indy could understand that through the stare he was giving him. Luke believed that the Prime Minister would clam up from the accusation. And he was not too far off.

Chattar Lal balked, making an offended noise with his throat. He nearly stuck his nose up when he answered. “Those filthy idiots have no idea what they are talking about. To bring up such dirty lies, such damning accusations.” He crossed his arms and turned his eyes back to Indy. A nasty smile formed on your face. “And for you to bring such a message from them. You are not want to talk Mr. Jones. I recall about the Sultan of Madagascar, many people know of this actually.” Luke felt Indy stiffen beside him. It was from anger. Luke could feel it radiating off of him. Luke had always been rather good at that, reading the Force within people. Indy was actually rather Force sensitive himself. “Oh what did he say, that he would castrate you if you ever returned?” It was Luke’s turn to balk. Castrate? His head whipped towards Indy in confusion. Short Round had not reacted simply because he had no knowledge of the word. Luke’s reaction, however, caused Chattar Lal to chuckle. “I see you did not mention this to your woman.” This warranted another nudge underneath the table into Luke’s thigh; a warning for him to not so openly display his emotions.

After that, the atmosphere of the dinner never lightened up very much. Everyone at the table, even Short Round, could tell that something was hanging over everyone’s head. When the Prime Minister excused himself, it gave the three of them the opportunity to make their way back to their rooms. Luke walked into his, leaving the two boys with a wave of his hand. The silks and all the finery of the decadent room surprised him. It rivaled the rumored niceties of the Empire. But that did not excuse the fact he felt something wrong with it all. The dinner only solidified his feelings. This planet was strange, bizarre in everything he had encountered so far. And those missing children; it made Luke frown. This palace absolutely had something to do with it all. The Force was very turbulent here, he could feel it beneath his feet. Everything was adding up, and he decided that he needed to tell Indy. So he stood and started towards the door. 

However, he was stopped when Indy and Short Round both busted through. Luke stopped, his red dress flowing around his ankles at the frazzled expression of the two men. He blinked when Short Round immediately started into a fast language Luke could not understand. Since he had never been to Earth, he had never come in contact with the languages of the planet. “What is going on?” He finally asked, pulling his eyes away from the startled boy. Indy was rubbing his face, pacing back and forth in the room. Luke could feel the anger and confusion inside of him. “Indy?” He asked again while settling a soothing hand upon the man’s arm. The effect was almost immediate, causing the man to stop moving and look at Luke.

“We, well I was attacked.”

“What?” Luke’s eyes widened.

“There was an assassin in the room waiting for me when I got back. The Prime Minister had to be lying.” 

“I was actually about to come and tell you about that.” Indy looked down at Luke. “Well, I have a kind of talent at… well at reading the energy around people. That is probably the simplest way to explain it as of right now. And nothing is right about this place, and about the Prime Minister.” All the while, Indy was staring at Luke. The incessant nature of it caused Luke to look away and step back some. It was actually rather flustering. That only got worse when Luke felt Indy lightly grip his chin. He directed Luke’s face up, ensuring that Luke could not look away from his gaze. Indy’s face got closer and closer until their mouths were nearly a hair’s breadth apart. 

“I don’t know what it is…But there is something about you… Something that just ma-“

“Dr. Jones!” Short Rounds shout caused Luke and Indy to turn in his direction. The small boy was waving his arms and pointing at a hole in the wall that had definitely not been there before. Indy looked back at Luke, an expression on his face that could only be described as apologetic. It did not bother Luke though, he simply shrugged. It gave Indy a way out as of right now. And he looked as though he needed it. Indy then turned and started towards the hole in the wall. 

“Well it seems as though you were right Luke. Let’s go.” And just like that, they were walking into the cool darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt us.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should not be doing right now....this... But here I am. This is because everyone on tumblr keeps putting it into my head. So here is the Indiana/Luke crossover. And can we talk about how barbaric our medicine would seem to people in Star Wars. Like Indiana just sewed Luke up with a thread and needle. Don't tell me Luke would be screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
